


You're Something To See

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: Run Run Runaway, Baby [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: Four times the Dingles and co learned about Aaron and Robert's life in France by accident and one time that Aaron told them about life in France.Set in an AU where Robert ran away with Aaron instead of marrying Chrissie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that this fic changed canon a lot in the first installment as events different happen AND also that this takes place in 2023. So everything is a guess, but I've taken out the factor of new characters and just worked with who is currently in the show. 
> 
> Also hovering over the French should show you the english translation. I don't speak french, for the record. I used a program to translate and then a friend of mine who does looked over it.
> 
> Title from Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros "Home"

**x.**  
Belle was standing in line at the cafe when she heard the door above the bell ring. She glanced behind her, more out of reflex than genuine curiosity.

Aaron was walking into the cafe, his little daughter on his hip. Aaron was dressed as casually as always, just dark blue jeans and a black sweatshirt. His daughter was wearing a red and black flannel with a pair of denim overalls. A small pair of brown workboots were laced up her feet. Belle hadn't seen much of the family, as much as she loved the Dingle's she was 25 now and she had a life outside of them, but she'd been around enough recently to know that Madelyn was usually dressed up. Her flower patterned skirts and summer dresses were cute, but Belle thought she also looked adorable like this. It was like she was mimicking her father.

"Hey," Belle greeted, raising a hand in greeting.

Her relationship with Aaron had always been just a little over friendly. Belle's siblings were all so much older than her that she'd never connected to them. Cain watched over her yes, but her half-brother was more of an Uncle than a brother. Aaron's time with his father had kept them from being super close, but there were times when they were the only children around at a family event so despite a five year age gap they had spent a lot of time playing together. Aaron wasn't the member of the family she was closest too, especially not given his disappearance acts, but childhood bonds went far in this family and they'd always been close to a certain extent.

"Hey," Aaron returned, smiling as he fell into line behind her. He jiggled Madelyn a bit, lifting her further up his hip since she'd been slipping. "Alone today?"

"Yeah. Jermaine had a surgery so he went to Hotten early," Belle said. "What about you? Just this cutie today?"

Maddie had Aaron's phone in her hand, playing on what looked like a coloring app, but when she heard Belle speak, she looked up s if she knew it was her Belle was referring to. She quickly ducked her head though, focusing back on the princess picture she was coloring. Belle wasn't really surprised. Maddie and Jackson still weren't completely adjusted to Emmerdale. There were moments when the toddlers got chatty and friendly, but they were still mostly just shy and unsure of their surroundings.

"Yeah," Aaron said. "Jackson's with Rob, but Maddie decided she wanted to spend the day with me and I figured it wouldn't hurt to take a few hours off."

"They're still not liking daycare?"

Aaron shook his head. "No. They're getting used to it though. They're at four days a week and their making friends finally."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah," Aaron said with a small nod. "I'm just hoping we haven't screwed ourselves over by giving them this leeway. Jackson's starting primary next year and we can't keep him out half the year trying to get him adjusted to it."

"I'm sure it'll be fine by then," Belle assured. "The move is making things harder on them right now, but by next year they'll be a bit more adjusted to it."

Before Aaron could answer, Madelyn spoke. Her voice was soft as she said, "Papa, besoin de l’autre rose." When Aaron looked down at her, she lifted the phone towards his face, "S’il vous plaît?"

Aaron leaned back a bit so he could grab the phone without being in their faces. As he took the phone from her hand, he answered, "Bien sûr. Le rose clair ou le rose foncé?"

Belle had known that Aaron's french had to be good, he'd spent a few years in France when he was younger on top of the time he and Robert had spent there after they'd left, but she hadn't known it was this good. He spoke it with an ease that portrayed a familiarity Belle hadn't expected. He spoke it as well as he spoke English, even better than he spoke English actually. He still spoke low, but he mumbled less like he was more sure of what he was saying.

And Maddie spoke French even better than she spoke English.

The way Maddie was speaking implied that while Maddie had learned them at the same time, she'd been exposed to French far more not just when they were out but when she was at home.

"Le rose clair, papa."

"Bien ma chérie," Aaron responded, nodding as he tapped at something on his phone. A color wheel, Belle realized. He was tapping the color wheel to pull up the color Maddie was asking for. It was clearly something she'd asked for before.

Belle smiled as she watched them.

English or french, it was clear how much Aaron loved his daughter.

 

 

 

 **xx.**   
Adam was bent over one of the cars in the scrapyard, tearing pieces out of engine, when he heard Aaron's voice. "How'd you beat me back here? You left for lunch after I did."

"My wife can cook. Last I checked you and your husband ate out of cardboard boxes. It takes longer to get something delivered than to eat what's already on the table," Adam answered. Reaching out, he grabbed the rag he'd set off to the side. As he straightened up, he wiped his hands off on it.

It'd been weeks, but Adam still found it odd to have Aaron around the scrap yard again.

It was a good sort of odd though.

He'd been too stubborn to hire someone else to help him after Aaron left, even when a lawyer showed up out of the blue and told him Aaron had given up his share in the business. That had meant a lot of afternoon struggles and late nights though. Vic hadn't been entirely pleased about it, but she'd understood. She understand that she hadn't been the only one who lost a brother when Robert and Aaron disappeared. So having the help was great, it meant he got to go home sooner and spend more time with his wife and daughter, but more than that it was just good to have his best friend - his brother - back.

Moving himself out from under the hood, Adam turned to find that Aaron hadn't come back from his lunch break alone.

Standing next to Aaron, arm lifted up so their hands were intertwined, was Jackson. The little boy was wearing light colored jeans with the bottoms of them rolled into cuffs. With it he wore a soft yellow tee-shirt with a brown suede jacket over it. On his feet were shoes a dark brownish red. A small space existed between his shoes and the cuffs of his jeans, showing off black and white stripped socks. A black beanie had been pulled on over Jackson's blonde hair.

He was only four years old, but Adam thought the kid looked sharper than he ever had his life.

Given that Aaron was standing next to him in dark jeans and a black sweatshirt, his work vest pulled on over it, it was easy to tell which parent dressed him.

"Hey Jacks," Adam said, smiling at the boy. He was careful to add the s to the end of the nickname. He'd been there the day Vic asked if Jackson had been named after her and Robert's father, seen how adament they were about how that wasn't the case. Their voices had been firm as they explained that Jackson was named for an old friend of Aaron's and they never called him Jack. There was an underlying story there that Adam didn't know, but that he was smart enough to figure out. Jackson Sugden was not named about his grandfather and neither of his parents wanted him associated with his grandfather's name. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy had a meeting," Jackson said, teeny voice soft. "Papa said I could come play. Maddie wanted to come too, but she's too little so Cha is watching her."

Adam felt a little spark of pleasure at that.

Jackson and Maddie were so shy, so uncomfortable with the people in the village, that he liked being one of the few people who they actually wanted to go see and opened up to.

He'd been nearly a decade since he found out that James was his dad, but he still didn't consider Peter, Ross, and Finn his brothers.

Aaron, though... Aaron was his brother even after almost a decade apart. The fact that Aaron's kids liked him meant something to him.

"We'll have to find you a vest then," Adam said. Bending down to Jackson's height, he reached out so he could move the flap of Jackson's jacket. "This is real cool. We wouldn't want to ruin it right?"

"No!" Jackson objected, vehement. He reached up to wrap his fingers around the jacket in a gesture that made Adam smile. He almost looked like some kind of bad boy about to pop his collar.

"Then I'll go look for a vest that'll fit you inside, okay?"

"Okay," Jackson agreed. "Thank you, Adam!"

"No problem kiddo," Adam said. He caught Aaron's eye as he stood up. Aaron gave him a small smile, inclining his head in a silent gesture of thanks. Adam returned the smile, giving a slight shake to dismiss it.

As he stood up and made his way towards the building, he heard Aaron say, "Okay buddy, if you're gonna hang out with me and Uncle Adam today you gotta be good and follow the rules okay?"

"I will," Jackson agreed. "The same as the garage at home right?"

"Exactly the same," Aaron confirmed. "Why don't you tell me what the rules in the garage are just so we can make sure we remember all of them?"

A garage, Adam noted with slight interest. He and Aaron hadn't really talked about what Aaron had done for money in France, but that made it clear.

He wondered why Aaron had gone back to working in a garage when he'd wanted out of that so badly when they started the scrap business. Whether it was because it was something steady to fall back on or if working in a garage served as a nice reminder of the family he'd left behind.

 

 

  
**xxx.**  
Chas was wiping down the bar-top when she heard the door to the Woolpack open.

She looked up just in time to see Robert holding the door open for Liv. The teenager was dressed in a pair of black jeans that molded to her body with the occasional rip in the fabric and a black tee-shirt with a blue flannel over it. Her blonde hair had been pulled up into her usual high ponytail. Robert was wearing a pair of white pants with a short sleeved blue button up with what looked like small white polka dots on it. Chas didn't remember ever having seen him looking that casual, wearing short sleeves instead of some kind of fancy dress clothing, before.

Looking at the two of them, she was struck for far from the first time just how similar the two of them looked.

She knew that Liv was a part of that family regardless of not actually being one of their children, but she fit in with them so seamlessly that sometimes she forgot she wasn't theirs. Jackson was a spitting image of Robert and Maddie had all of Aaron's coloring, but Liv was a mix of them both. She had Robert's coloring, but since they had the same father she shared so many facial features with Aaron that when she was between the two she looked every bit their blood daughter.

"Cha! Cha!"

Chas' attention was pulled away from her thoughts by Maddie's excited shouting.

A wide grin spread across her face when she saw her granddaughter being held in Robert's arms, settled right on his hip. Maddie was wearing a pair of navy blue pants with slices of watermelon over her knees and a flow-y white tee-shirt. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a tight bun. A headband the same shade of pink as the inside of the watermelon on her pants was pushed into her hair.

She wished she could be Nana or Granny, but she could settle for Cha. She could settle for the fact that Maddie and Jackson at least knew who she was now. She wasn't keen on Robert, but she loved Aaron's children. She loved being a grandmother to them.

She loved Liv too, but that was different. Robert and Aaron were Liv's fathers, it was clear they thought of her that way and treated her as such, but no matter how much she looked like them she wasn't theirs biologically. She loved Liv because she was Aaron's child as much as Maddie and Jackson were, but she also served as a reminder of what Chas had lost.

She was Gordon's. Her mother had taken her and left him when she was just an infant, but it was obvious in her facial features that she was Gordon's. It was _why_  she looked like such a perfect mix of Robert and Aaron. Because she had all of the facial features that Aaron had gotten from their shared father.

"Hey little one," Chas greeted, lifting her hand to wave her fingers at her. Liv stepped inside, smiling at Chas as she passed on her way to sit at one of the tables. Chas caught Robert's eye as he followed her, asking, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Getting dinner," Robert answered. His eyes darted over to Liv, making note of where she was sitting, before he looked back at Chas. "Aaron tried to make this thing, but it had eggplant in it so Liv didn't want to eat it. Then Jackson picked up on it so he refused to eat it. So he shoved it into some tupperware for him to eat tomorrow and brought the kids over."

"And Aaron and Jackson?"

"Outside," Robert said. "Aaron got a phone call and Jackson wanted to stay with him."

"Mmm," Chas hummed. "You wanna wait to order until they get in?"

"Yeah," Robert agreed. "Then you can come over to say hi to both kids."

Chas nodded, "Alright then."

He gave her a small smile before walking over to Liv. He sat down in the seat across from her, settling Maddie in his lap. Almost as soon as he'd sat down, Liv leaned forward. She started talking excited about something. Robert's face was a mixture of amusement and indulgence, so Chas figured she was asking for something.

A few minutes passed, Chas fluttering around the bar to talk to costumers and occasionally looking over at the table to see what was going on, before she heard the door opening again. Aaron stepped inside with Jackson on his hip. The four year old had his arms wrapped around his father's neck, his head resting on his shoulder. Chas wondered what had happened outside that had Jackson looking so low energy.

Aaron looked around, eyes skimming over his mother in a way that made it clear he had a mission, before he caught sight of his family. Walking towards them, he called out, "Olivia."

Chas was surprised, having never heard Aaron called Liv by her full name before. When she looked over at Robert and Liv, the look on their faces made it obvious it was something that happened rarely and only when Liv was in trouble. Liv looked over at Robert, but he just shook his head. Clearly he was just as surprised by Aaron's anger as she was.

"What?" Liv asked. She followed it up with, "I haven't done anything. I swear."

Robert sighed. "That's nowhere near as reassuring as you think it is."

"This isn't about what you have done. It's about something you haven't been doing," Aaron said. Walking over to them, Aaron lifted Jackson from his hip and settled him on the seat next to Robert. Jackson leaned over almost immediately, cozying up to his other father. Chas realized now that Jackson had probably picked up on Aaron's anger and was seeking comfort. "That call I got was your mother. You haven't been answering her calls."

Chas felt a pang of surprise flash through her. She knew that Liv had been with Aaron and Robert for a long time, coming to them only a few years after they'd left Emmerdale. They'd never said why Liv lived with them, but with her having been with them for such a long time Chas had assumed Sandra was completely out of the picture.

"Oh," Liv said. Ducking her head, she reached for the glass of soda that she'd ordered while waiting for Aaron and Jackson. She pushed the straw around as she said, "I thought it was something important."

"This is important," Aaron said, emphasizing the first word. Liv pursed her lips together. She didn't look at Aaron, instead focusing on the wall in front of her as she leaned forward to sip her drink. Aaron and Robert exchanged a look. After a moment, Aaron let out a sigh. Aaron moved around the table, slipping into the seat next to Liv. He bumped their shoulders together and Chas thought she saw Liv shift as Aaron bumped their knees together. Aaron's voice dropped and though he wasn't speaking quietly, Chas had to strain to pick his words out in the crowd. "Liv, you know the rules."

"But you know how she is," Liv said.

"I do, but you know that if you don't answer her calls, she just panics more and then she starts making threats." Aaron seemed to pause for a second, then he said, "I know you wanted to stay in France, but if you're that unhappy with living here-"

"No!" Liv said. She turned towards Aaron, obscuring her face from Chas' view. "I want to stay with you and Robert. I didn't like moving here, but that doesn't mean I want to go back to her."

"Robert and I don't want you to leave either," Aaron said. He reached out, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "So answer her calls please, Liv."

"You just have to talk to her for five minutes," Robert added in. Both siblings glanced over at him. "Then you can tell her you're doing homework with some friends and hang up. Just five minutes, Liv. Okay?"

There was a small pause before Liv nodded. "Okay. I'll call her tomorrow and apologize."

"Good," Aaron said. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. When he leaned back into his seat, he asked, "Alright then. What does everyone want to eat? Jackson told me outside that he wanted nuggets. Right little guy?"

 

 

 

 **xxxx.**   
"Noah, higher," Moses requested. "I wanna go higher."

"Okay, okay," Noah said. Grabbing the chains for the swing his little brother was sitting on, Noah pulled back a little further than he had been. The difference in height when he let go of Moses was minimal, but it was enough to have his half-brother laughing happily.

Noah stepped back afterwards, far enough that he wouldn't get hit but that he could push on Moses back to keep the swing moving.

With an eleven year difference between them, Noah tended to spend a lot of time telling Moses no when he asked him to play with him. At nineteen, he had far more important things to do then to play with an eight year old. But things had been tense between him and his mother again recently, so Noah had been more then happy to take Moses out to the park when he'd asked. It was nice to get out of the house and spend sometime with someone who wasn't likely to argue with him about anything that actually mattered.

"Papa! Daddy!"

It hadn't been Moses that spoke, but Noah still found himself looking up at the word.

Aaron was making his way down the path, heading towards the section of the park where Liv was playing with Jackson and Madelyn. Jackson had just come down the slide, Liv setting herself up on top to come down after him with Maddie in her lap, and he bounced up to run towards them immediately.

"Hey buddy," Robert said, catching his son before he crashed into him. He lifted him up in a smooth motion, setting him on his hip. "You have fun playing with Liv?"

"Yeah!" Jackson exclaimed with an eager nod. "We played hide-and-seek and I won! I found Liv and Maddie right away!"

"Oh yeah? That's impressive," Aaron said. Liv had made her way down the slide and over to the group. There was a quick exchange, Maddie moving from Liv's arms to Aaron's, as Aaron asked, "They were good for you?"

"Yeah," Liv said, giving a small nod. "How about you guys? Is everything okay with Ed?"

"Uncle Ed?" Jackson said. Looking around with excitement in his eyes, he asked, "Uncle Ed here?"

"No," Robert denied. "Papa and Daddy were on the phone with Uncle Ed. He wanted to make sure that you and Maddie were okay."

Jackson's lips turned down in a frown. "Oh."

"Papa and Daddy had to talk about some grown up stuff this time, but you can talk to him next time okay?" Aaron said.

"Okay," Jackson said, though he didn't look quite pleased by this solution.

It was strange for Noah to hear this conversation. Aaron had left when he was young, but Noah had been old enough before then that he considered Aaron part of his family. It was odd to think about the fact that in the eight years he'd been gone, Aaron had found another family. His kids weren't the only family he had in France, there were people that he'd left behind when he'd come to Emmerdale.

"Why don't we go out to get ice cream?" Robert said. "Will that make you feel better about not talking to Uncle Ed?"

"Okay," Jackson agreed, though he still didn't sound too happy about it.

Noah couldn't imagine any family member of his that he would have turned ice cream down for at that age.

As the family turned to leave the park, Aaron caught sight of Noah and Moses.

"Hey," Aaron said, lifting a hand in greeting. There was a smile on his face as he asked, "You two want ice cream? Robert's paying."

"Am I?" Robert said, though he sounded more amused than irritated.

"Absolutely," Aaron agreed.

Noah thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, okay."

After all even if Aaron had a family outside of Emmerdale, Aaron was still his family as well. All of them were now.

 

 

 

 **y.**  
Pulling the flaps of the box open, Cain's eyebrows raised when he saw what was sitting inside it. "Aaron, really? You have an entire box of photos?"

The two of them were sitting in the house Aaron and Robert had just purchased in Emmerdale.

It'd been a rough journey getting them there. They'd spent a few weeks in the B&B before Robert and Aaron came to a mutual conclusion that that just wasn't going to work anymore. They'd moved into a small rental, three bedrooms so the little kids had to share, but it'd been furnished minimally since they weren't staying there. So by the time their purchase had been finalized, a few months after they'd arrived in Emmerdale, the two of them were eager to get settled in at the house. The Dingle's and Sugden's had mobilized to help them get most of their boxes out of storage and the furniture in the house the day before. They'd gotten most of it into the house, but the two of them had bought a new couch that was arriving a day later.

Cain had come over to help Aaron get into the house since Robert had a business meeting and been dragged into helping Aaron unpack the boxes that were scattered around the house.

"Probably," Aaron said. He'd been in the kitchen, putting away the kitchenware, but now he walked around the island that separated the kitchen from the living to join Cain on the living room floor. "Aurelie's really big on preserving memories through photos. We were so used to it by the time we stopped living together that we did it even when she wasn't around."

"Aurelie?"

Aaron hummed, reaching into the box and pulled a few of the frames out.

One of the frames was one made to hold a collection of pictures. The biggest section of the frame was designed like a castle. Under the castle were three smaller rectangles. The bit of frame between the two read Disneyland Paris in swooping fairy tale lettering. The photos on the bottom where all photos of Aaron and Robert's children. On the far right was a picture of Madelyn dressed in a pretty pink dress with a tiara on her head and a princess, who Cain vaguely recognized as Sleeping Beauty, dressed in the same outfit crouching down next to her. Both girls were smiling widely. On the far left was a picture of Jackson with Peter Pan. He was brandishing a sword towards the camera, his mouth spread in a large toothy grin. In the center of the two was a picture of Liv with a villain Cain recognized as Cruella Deville. She was holding what was obviously a candy cigarette to her lips, pretending to blow smoke the way her companion was. The picture within in the castle was of the entire family with Micky Mouse ears on their head. Aaron and Robert were on either side of Liv. Robert had Madelyn on his hip while Jackson was situated on Aaron's shoulders.

"She's a friend of ours," Aaron said. He sorted through the frames. Finding a specific one, a small black one made to sit on an end table or a fireplace, he held it out towards Cain. "We stayed with Ed for a while when we first moved to France, but no matter how much we got along that was kind of awkward for obvious reasons. Aurelie was our roommate in the apartment we lived in after."

Cain took the photo from him, looking down at the picture he'd been handed. It was of Aaron and Robert, looking exactly the way they had when they left, standing in front of a dingy looking apartment with a pretty girl that looked around the same age between them. Her hair was a dark shade of brown and her eyes a very familiar green color.

Glancing up, Cain asked, "This is Maddie and Jackson's mother?"

"Yeah," Aaron said. There was a small smile on his face, fond and affectionate. "Originally when Robert and I were talking about kids, we were going to adopt. We'd already moved into our own place since we had Liv by then, but she invited us out for lunch one day and completely ambushed us. She just kind of spread her hands out and said, 'I know you've been talking about adoption, but what about having children of your own? With me?'"

"And you agreed just like that?"

"No," Aaron said. "But we agreed eventually."

Cain waited to see if Aaron would give him more information. When he didn't, he hummed softly and nodded.

This was the first that Aaron had given up information about his and Robert's time away so readily. The first time that he was obviously opening up to them instead of them hearing pieces of the information while the family was talking about it.  
that any of them had heard about the time Aaron and Robert had been away.

He wasn't going to ruin that by pushing him.

As Aaron put the frames back in the box, asking Cain to push them until Aaron got what he needed to hang them up, Cain made a note to warn Charity. He didn't want Aaron opening up to them to be ruined by her big mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Hello! I wrote the first installment of this series seven months ago with the intention of writing this sequel. But then I kind of fell out of Aaron and Robert's plot-lines and wasn't enjoying them as much? But now I've ended up drawn back in by the wedding so....here we are! Hopefully there will be a few people who are new to this series and a few people with vague memories of the first installment! I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it!
> 
> 2) As with the last installment, I appreciate any advice on changes I can make to this story to make the American writing a story set in the UK thing easier?
> 
> 3) So for anyone finding it hard to picture [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/be/49/10/be491016c161b2982d020a4951a82f06.jpg) is my casual Robert aesthetic. A little hipster and maybe a little young for him, but still kind of classy? 
> 
> 4) Maddie outfits: [first section](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/43/d8/86/43d8869d233301c0593c75110f5ab3ff.jpg) and [third section.](http://www.target.com/p/toddler-girls-top-and-bottom-set-cat-jack-fresh-white-nightfall-blue/-/A-51691459)
> 
> 5) Jackson's outfits: [second section](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/04/e2/3d/04e23d98fb19fab147d2d4e96eb8bddb.jpg)
> 
> 6) Keeping in mind that Chas doesn't know what happened with Gordon and Aaron in this fic, her feelings about him are very different. They reflect more what I thought her feelings towards him were when he first showed up again. 
> 
> 7) So Robert and Aaron's relationship with Liv is a lot different in this fic than it is in canon because she comes to them a) a lot younger and b) in a very different way. She'd 15-16 in this fic and she'd been with them for a while so she was 8-9 at that point. She's spent half her live with them. 
> 
> 8) On that note! In this universe Sandra leaves Gordon when Liv is a infant. She's born a little later being Sandra has seen more of the relationship between Gordon and Aaron and I imagine this leaves her feeling afraid for her daughter so she hightails it out. Then later she has a break down (because she seemed a little unstable and flighty and paranoid to me?) but people respect that she doesn't want her child with her father. So instead they contact Aaron and Liv ends up with him and Robert. Which is unrealistic, but this is fiction anyway. 
> 
> 9) Later sections were a bit shorter than the earlier ones. I'm really sorry about that! Hopefully it didn't throw anyone off balance?
> 
> 10) Kinda wanna do a fic where Rob & Aaron end up taking care of Noah now. I love Charity, but she is a disaster and I just want that kiddo to be happy.


End file.
